Conventional lighting devices are widely used but suffer the drawbacks of high power consumption, which leads to waste of energy; high heat generation, which causes potential risk of burns of users and damage of the surrounding articles; short lifespan, which requires frequent replacement; easy breaking of glass-made light bulbs and tubes, which leads to difficult of preservation; and using mercury and fluorescent powders, which may cause potential risk to human body and environments; and monotonous style, which lacks sense of art.
However, the currently available LEDs still suffer the drawback of being structurally weak, which leads to deformation, detaching, breaking, and similar problems after long term use. Further, for the sites where high lighting brightness is needed, assembly of LED lighting devices is so far not available. Further, the costs of the LED lightings are high, which makes the prices of the LED lighting products available in the market correspondingly high, so as not to be accepted by the general consumers.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide a feasible design for overcoming the above problems.